When No One Else Was Looking
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KerrySmithy. Songfic. Can Smithy save Kerry from herself and the pain from losing her baby and her husband. Please review! Vx


**When No One Else Was Looking**

**Summary:** SmithyKerry. Can Smithy save Kerry from herself after everything that has happened to her with Luke and losing the baby? Songfic to You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Not my best K/S songfic but there seems to be a total lack of stories about them at the moment, apart from Babybel of course lol! Please review! Luv, Vikki x

_

* * *

_

Is this a dream?  
_If it is  
__Please don't wake me from this high  
__I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
__To what it's like  
When everything's right._

"He really is fit!" PC Kerry Young commented to FDO Robbie Cryer with a grin. Her friend smiled back giving a giggle.

"A little too young for me Ker!"

Kerry laughed for the first time in ages.

"I'm working with him later." Kerry told her.

"Ooh lucky you!" Robbie laughed. "Still don't forgive him for what happened with Uncle Bob...enjoy yourself Kerry."

Robbie winked before getting up from the table, Kerry waved at her and headed for the new sergeants office.

"Kerry isn't it?" Sergeant Dale Smith asked, looking at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, PC Kerry Young." She offered with a smile, holding out her hand to him.

Smithy took it and shook her hand. "Sergeant Dale Smith, or Smithy."

Kerry smiled. "What are we working on serge?" She asked.

"RTA." He told her. "You ready."

"Yep." Kerry smiled and Dale smiled back at her.

_I can't believe  
You found me  
__When no one else was looking  
__How did you know  
Just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the down and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me._

"You were married to Luke Ashton?" Smithy asked carefully in the patrol car.  
"Yeah, we've separated though." Kerry replied quickly.

"Don't blame ya!" Smithy said with a sarcastic laugh.

Kerry turned to face him, she was more than surprised.

"We've got history." Smithy explained.

"You mean...!" Kerry was astounded.

"No I mean, we got back a long way." Smithy corrected as he blushed. Kerry flushed red too.  
"Ah right." Kerry squirmed uncomfortably.

"I was a PC with him here before I joined SO19." Smithy added to cover the silence.

"Ohh." Kerry smiled. "You two don't get on then?"

Smithy laughed. "Not exactly. He let me down once big time and after that there was no going back."

"I'd drink to that." Kerry replied with a small smile.

"You would?" Smithy asked.

"Yeah, I was his cover story." She admitted.

Smithy nodded, not wanting to press the issue further.

"About that drink?..." He asked instead.

_So here we are  
__And that's pretty far  
__When you think of where we've been  
__No going back, I'm fading out  
__All that has faded me within  
__You're by my side, now everything's right._

After the shift that day Smithy and Kerry met up at the Canley Arms. Smithy was already sat at a table with a pint of beer but quickly got up when Kerry arrived.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked politley.

Kerry smiled. "White wine please."

He went to the bar and ordered her drink. He set it down on the tabletop in front of her and they both smiled nervously at each other.

"I've seen the roster for tomorrow." Smithy said after a while. "You've been paired with Luke, do you want me to see if I can change it?"

Kerry considered it for a moment. She didn't want to let her relationship with Luke effect her work but she couldn't face an entire shift with him either.

"If you could that would be great. I don't want what happened to get in the way but if I could work with someone else I would feel much more comfortable." Kerry replied.

"Consider it sorted." Smithy said, smiling and Kerry relaxed a little more. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she did know that she didn't want to blow things with Smithy before they had even begun.

"Thank you Smithy."

"It's no problem. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Luke?" He asked.

Kerry sighed. "You really want to know?"

Smithy nodded.

"Then get another round in." They both laughed and when Smithy came back from the bar Kerry began to open up to him about everything.

_I can't believe  
You found me  
__When no one else was looking  
__How did you know  
Just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the down and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me._

"Kerry, I'm so sorry." Smithy said, genuinely shocked and concerned as she told him about how she had lost their baby only to find out that he was gay.

"I'm okay." She assured him. "It was for the best otherwise I'd still be with Luke not being able to trust him and being unhappy."

Smithy nodded thoughtfully. "You'll be happy someday Kerry, I know you will. You'll get your happy ending."

Kerry smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me since it happened."

Smithy looked surprised.

"I've got the sympathetic looks and the not so sympathetic ones. I think some people think it serves me right."

"What!"

"You haven't been here long enough to hear what they say about me." Kerry said quietly. She pretended she didn't care when they called her a 'slapper' or a 'tart' but it hurt her because she knew she was more than that even if Luke had treated her dirt.

"It doesn't matter what they say Kerry. As long as the people who matter treat you well then the rest can go to hell!" He said passionatley and Kerry had to smile at this.

"Thank you Smithy." She said. "I really appreciate being able to talk to you. It's been a long time since I've been able to trust someone, especially a bloke."

Smithy smiled at this too. "I haven't had the best time in love recently either." He said wistfully.

Kerry picked up her wine glass. "To new beginnings." She said and Smithy chinked his beer glass against hers.

"To new beginnings."

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

"I think we should be heading home now." Smithy said after they had had another drink together. "Don't want to be late for tomorrow's shift. Wouldn't want to do anything to upset the Inspector."  
Kerry laughed at this. "It's alright for you, you're her sergeant but I'm just a lowly PC!"  
"Don't put yourself down Kerry, from what I've seen you're a great copper." Smithy said instantly. "And anyway I'll never measure up to her precious Sergeant Gilmore!"  
"Give it time." Kerry said with a smile. Smithy smiled too.  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked, his gentle green her eyes meeting hers for a second longer than they had both expected.  
"I'd like that." She said quietly, with a shy smile.  
They walked to Kerry's flat together, talking a little as they went. They felt so at ease in each other's company, Kerry felt something stronger when she was with him than when she was ever with Luke. Smithy had found her at the time she needed him the most.

_You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

"Thank you Smithy." She said when they reached her flat. "I haven't enjoyed myself like that in a long time, far too long."  
Smithy smiled. "I'm glad. We should do it again sometime."  
"We should." Kerry smiled up at him. Neither of them were quite sure what to do next. "Night Smithy." She said eventually before things got awkward.  
"Bye Kerry." Smithy said, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. She smelt of the wine she had drunk and of a light perfume that Smithy like. He gently stroked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled down at her.  
"Thank you." She said again, as Smithy began walking away.  
"What for?" He asked, turning around to face Kerry again.  
"For finding me." Kerry smiled, going into her flat and closing the door on an also smiling Smithy.

_You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
**You found me.**_


End file.
